Points To The Worse
Points To The Worse is a season 109 episodes of HTFF. Plot Pointy is sitting at his house watching tv and he starts to get bored. What he usually does, he decides he will go and prank people with his long beak. First, he stops by Petunia's house who is organizing her lamps, somehow he got in and somehow his beak was strong enough to throw it up on the ceiling and break it into pieces. Once Pointy leaves, Petunia is irritated, but pieces of glass fall from the ceiling and hit her. Causing her to split like apple slices and her tail to rip and fly off. The snece then changing to Dr. Quackery who is doing some doctor stuff, Pointy quietly grabs a sharp item, holds it in his beak, and impales Dr. Quackery in the head. And then runs out quickly to avoid getting in trouble by the security or any cameras that could possibly catch him. Once Pointy is out of the building, Pointy then decides to go to Calorie who is running around in some big yard. Since he is fat, Pointy decides to pull a funny prank and starts to one towards Calorie. Calorie is doing his thing but is quickly distracted by Pointy's long beak, He starts to run as fast as he can but Pointy ends up getting close to him to the point where his beak touches his belly and Calorie explodes. Pointy thinks about his next victim to prank, then he decides about Bone so he goes to where he is at. Bone is happily enjoying a bone when he hears a whistle from Pointy, Pointy then shows him a box full of bones. Bone gets so excited that he drops the bone that he is eating and runs as fast as he straight to the box, only to be impaled in the chest by Pointy's sharp beak. Pointy takes him off and wipes the blood off his beak with a paper napkin. Pointy is still in the mood for more pranking. Lucky for him, he sees Sqaubbles right across the street. Pointy decides to go over there to pull his evil prank. Squabbles is working on a book that he is gonna show to his friends. Pointy quickly walks into his yard and grabs a chainsaw, he turns it on and the saw makes alot of noise, Pointy is scared that Squabbles that he is in his yard. Sqaubbles does get distracted and looks around.a few times. He didn't mind because he thought it was the neighboors. Pointy whispers 'Yes!" ''and then looks around at the corner behind Squabbles. When it is the right time, Pointy grabs the chainsaw with his beak, runs up, and slices Squabbles head in half, along with poking him with his beak a few times. Pointy still wants to prank some more, so he goes into a random store where he finds Waddles and Spot fighting, along with Cheesy with a stack of cheese. Pointy is about to pull his prank but when he tries to get in contact with them he is accidentally pushed over to the wall. Since the building is not all that good, a piece of the roof falls. Spot and Waddles are about to fight again but the ceiling piece falls on Spot and crushes him. Waddles starts laughing but is killed when a couple of sharp items impale him in the head. Pointy decides that is not a good place to prank and finds his last prank he will do for the day. He sees a fair right down the road and decides to go there and prank. He ends up finding Flippy at a balloon booth. Not knowing about Flippy's PDSD and his favorite thing to pop is balloons. He runs up and climps on the sheif and pops some balloons, Flippy starts to go in his evil state, Pointy starts to run away laughing but Fliqpy grabs him, gets a knife, and decapitates Pointy with Fliqpy laughing evily. Fliqpy then goes home and puts Pointy's beak in his sharp item collection with him still laughing. The iris closes on Pointy's beak with blood dripping off of it. '''Moral: Don't pull pointy pranks! Deaths *Petunia is sliced to pieces when glass falls on her *Dr. Quackery is impaled through the head with a sharp item *Calerie explodes when Pointy's beak touches him *Bone is impaled in the chest by Pointy's beak *Squabbles' head gets sliced in half *Spot is crushed by the ceiling piece *Waddles is impaled in the head with sharp items. *Pointy is decapitated by Fliqpy Trivia *The characters that die are put in order. *Cheesy, Truffles, and Flippy are the only survivors. *Truffles can be seen behind a tree when Pointy is out of the building *This is the debut episode of Bone. Survival Rate: *Amount of dead characters: (8) *Amount of surviver characters (3) Gallery fighting.PNG|I don't think he can prank here. spot dead.PNG|Well he is dead. waddles dead.PNG|He is dead to. pointy dead.png|His pranks end here. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes